Love in an Elevator
by charmizane
Summary: A married couple's New Year's resolution begins an adventure of exhibitionist behavior according to the alphabet. My contribution to the Twifans for Haiti compilation. AH and Very Mature.


Impatiently I stood with my husband, his hand gripping mine a little too tightly, as we waited in front of a group of elevators. I hadn't worn panties underneath my little black wrap dress and Edward kept a very necessary handkerchief in his jacket pocket.

We were about to complete the final letter in a year-long adventure of sex in public places according to the alphabet–E for "elevator"–All we needed was an empty car to welcome us into its carpeted confines.

I thought back to last New Year's Eve, one year ago today. We were out of town, holed up in a hotel room with several bottles of champagne, as we had done every year since we met. Too many glasses of bubbly later, we found ourselves revealing our sexual fantasies. The ideas started out tame, talking about new positions, lingerie and role-playing, though that was about to change.

My mind and body were gently humming with a sweet buzz as my gorgeous husband Edward unexpectedly revealed that he wanted to take me from behind, outside on the balcony, right then. He wanted everyone in earshot to hear us, to see us at our most primal.

Hearing this hidden desire from the normally reserved and proper man I married, caused me to leap into his lap, to devour him. The kiss we shared was hard, passionate, needy, and utterly unlike anything I had ever felt before.

So consumed by this new fire, I moved my lips along his strong, unshaven jaw and huskily whispered into his ear, "do it–take me outside."

His lips and teeth stilled on my neck and he pulled back to look me in the eyes. Without saying a word, he stared at me intently, licking his lips. My eyes locked with his and I nodded my head. Quickly gathering me up in his arms, he opened the French doors and set me down to face the wrought-iron railing of the small terrace before pressing his body and hardened length into my back.

Edward gestured to the surrounding windows. "I want them to see you in all your perfection, flushed and glistening."

He pushed my hair to the side and kissed my neck as he wrapped his arms around me to unbutton my blouse. His hands moved to my jeans and he quickly shoved them down, my lace panties following suit. I could hear him work his own jeans and felt his hot tongue and lips on my back.

I was wet and ready for him when one of his hands moved to my clit and the other guided his cock inside to fill me. At first, I held in my whimpers, biting my lip to hold them inside, but listening to Edward let loose, grunting and swearing brought me to vocalize my own moans of pleasure. The sex was rough and erratic, his fingers frantically working me into a frenzy as he thrust his hips into my backside. The wind whipped my hair around my face, the tendrils slapping my cheeks.

Though I should have been freezing in the cold night air, the hot current of lust that ran through my body warmed me. The rush of exhibiting our selves and our passions to the world left me feeling exhilarated and alive.

"Oh God, I can't hold on, are you close?" He asked.

"Yes, so close!"

The jolt that shot through my body was a high unlike any other. I climaxed and cried out Edwards name as he gave one final thrust into me.

Spent and breathless, he turned me around and held my naked body tightly to his, pressing his forehead to mine. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "That was amazing. Lets call it _b_ for 'balcony'."

B for "Balcony"? Was he saying he wanted more of this? Did I want more of this? Oh yes, I _did_.

I giggled as he ran his nose along my cheek and questioned, "Well?"

"We skipped the letter _a_."

When the cold set in, turning the light sheen of sweat covering our bodies into what felt like tiny bits of ice, we returned to the warmth of our room. We completely forgot about the glittery, crystal ball that would soon drop; instead, we brain stormed out a list of public places to further our fantasies. His alphabet idea was a creative way to embark on our exhibitionist endeavor. I couldn't wait to get started.

After the New Year's celebration concluded, we went home to Seattle and resumed our normal lives. I thought often of our time on the balcony during the first few weeks after our return. Though I'd never thought our sex life was lacking, I desperately wanted more now that I knew what I'd been missing. Edward had yet to broach the subject and I hesitated to bring it up first, worried he might be ashamed of our actions and that maybe the alcohol had played a larger role in the evening for him than it had for me.

It all changed one night, when I left work later than usual. I approached my car to find my back tire completely flat. The garage was mostly empty, not another person in sight who could help me. I cursed myself for discontinuing our AAA membership to save money without first learning how to change a tire. I called Edward and explained to him my hopeless situation and that I'd wait in the office to avoid the winter elements.

Edward called me from the now-repaired car to let me know the task was complete. He was such a good man –not a day went by that I didn't wonder how I'd gotten to be so lucky as to have him. Looking around at all of the empty workstations reminded me of our plans for the letter "O," leaving a wicked thought dancing through my mind. I invited him up to meet me at my desk, then quickly pulled my long, brown tresses up into a messy bun and secured them with a pen. Straightening my outfit, I hopped onto my desk and crossed my legs, fixing my best come-hither look when I heard the elevator ring. He approached me looking completely perplexed.

In what I hoped was a seductive voice, I said, "We're all alone up here," then tapped the empty spot next to me.

When the proverbial light bulb came on, the look on his face was priceless. "Oh, really?" he said, sporting a full-on grin with a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

His soft lips crushed mine as he gripped my waist. The same urgency I felt New Year's Eve charged through me as I scrambled to unbutton and push down his trousers. He did the same to my slacks. He removed them completely, letting my shoes drop to the floor, then lifted me up and pulled my legs around his torso. Turning us so he was sitting on the desk, he easily shoved inside of me, joining us in pure pleasure.

I lifted and lowered myself onto his cock, reveling in every glorious inch of him, as his hands guided my hips with fervor. Just as quickly as before, thunder rolled through our bodies and lightning struck at the barest flick of his fingers against me.

We held each other tight, breathing heavily into each other's shoulders. I loved the man in my arms with every ounce of my being; he made me feel loved, cared for, wanted and sexy.

"I have thought so much about our list, but I didn't know how you felt," he said.

"Me too," I replied.

"Well, we have twenty-four letters left and eleven-and-half months to get it done."

"Mmmm," I hummed. "Let's get started."

"Bella, your wish is my command."

And so began the year and following through on our resolution.

Letters _d_ and _l_ were easy accomplished against the mirror in a dressing room of a department store and the back aisle of the public library. Significantly more invigorating were the Ferris wheel at the county fair, a corner in the natural history museum and the Creepy Crawlers room at the zoo standing for letters _f_, _m_ and _z_.

A trip to Napa found us rolling in the dirt, crushing stray grapes in a vineyard. I learned my husband could hold his breath for several minutes in the Jacuzzi of our quaint bed-and-breakfast. I bled from biting my lip too hard in order to contain the moans that would have erupted from me as we used our hands on each other in a darkened booth of a restaurant we happened upon, Xavier's, thrilled we could cross _x_ off our list.

Most recently, I thought Hell would open up and swallow us whole as we made love next to the baby Jesus in his manger knocking off the letter "N" inside a nativity scene set up in front of a Catholic church.

And now, New Year's was upon us once again; an empty elevator finally offered itself to us. My heels clicked on the marble floors as we hurried inside. A medley from _The Phantom of the Opera_ played through the speakers, causing me to grin.

Edward pushed the wide button labeled "Casino" then nudged my body to the side as the doors closed. Though we were about to reveal ourselves to the security team monitoring the camera feeds, the real danger was that our car could stop at any moment on a floor before it completed its descent of the tower. Strangers could find us flushed and disheveled, the small room smelling of sex, and we wouldn't be able to finish the task at hand.

My husband slid his hand under the hem of my dress, dragging it up as he lifted me onto the gold railing that ran the perimeter of the elevator. The metal was cold against my bare bottom.

With one hand holding me up and against the wall, Edward undid his slacks and his cock bobbed out, engorged. I spread my thighs wide and he easily slid inside to fill me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moved my hips in time with his thrusts, watching the digital numbers lower as we descended. We didn't have much time.

Our breathy moans echoed through the car, and as I yelled "harder, faster," I wondered if the security team could hear us as well. Edward responded, quickening his pace and moving his hand between us to rub my clit. The pressure of his thumb, his lips moving along my neck and the divine feeling of him inside of me made my belly tighten.

"Oh god, Edward –I'm going to come."

"I'm right there with you baby."

I cried out in pleasure as my orgasm ripped through me. Edward gave one final thrust, then stilled as he came, grunting, moaning, and calling my name.

He held me tight as we both shuddered. When I could speak again, I asked him, "How was it for you?"

He set me down on the floor. While buttoning his pants, he said, "Way to end the year with a bang."

I punched his arm lightly. "Cornball."

"Yeah, but you like corny." He winked at me, and then kissed my cheek.

At our destination, the elevator doors opened to reveal a large group of waiting people, ready to board. By the smirks we received as we exited, we clearly weren't as composed as we had hoped to be. A chill of excitement ran down my spine; I loved that they knew what we'd been doing.

Edward laid his hand on the small of my back and took two tickets from inside his jacket pocket. "All right, let's go watch a phantom sing," He said, his exaggerated voice and rolling eyes clear indicators he wasn't very interested in the play we were about to see.

As he led me through the casino floor, I caught sight of the directional sign above us, the lit word with an arrow beside it giving me an idea. Tugging at his hand, pulling him down toward me to purr into his ear, "'A' for amphitheater, darling."

**A/N This was my contribution to the Twifans for Haiti compilation. Thank you to MsKathy for having such a huge, compassionate heart to set up such a wonderful campaign to help the people of Haiti. Thank you to my twitter buddies who helped me brainstorm the crazy locations used in the story. I don't normally write smut and needed some help, thanks to kaycannon for the pointers. Lastly, but certainly not least, a huge thank you to my Editor, wickedcicada, who is truly amazing and I appreciate her so very much.  
**


End file.
